Jigoku Shonen (地獄 少年)
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Segala hal yang ada di dunia ini adalah takdir Takdir yang akan terus mengikuti kita kemanapun kita pergi Namun, ada satu hal yang mengikat kita, lebih daripada takdir... Kebencian... Kesedihan... Semuanya berakhir dengan air mata Dibalik tirai ditengah malam... Segala dendam yang tersimpan akan terbalaskan... (menggunakan karakter mirai nikki sebagai tambahan chara)


_Segala hal yang ada di dunia ini adalah takdir  
Takdir yang akan terus mengikuti kita kemanapun kita pergi  
Namun, ada satu hal yang mengikat kita, lebih daripada takdir...  
Kebencian...  
Kesedihan...  
Semuanya berakhir dengan air mata  
Dibalik tirai ditengah malam...  
Segala dendam yang tersimpan akan terbalaskan..._

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**From The Beyond of Twilight**

PRAK!  
"Hiks... Hiks.. Okaa-san, gomennasai..."  
"Gomen? Kau kira kata 'gomen' bisa mengganti piring emasku yang sudah kau pecahkan? Hah?!"  
BYUR!  
"Okaa-san, dingin, hentikan!"  
"Diam kau! Dasar anak pembawa sial!"

Begitulah hari-hari yang dilalui Aida Riko, dengan Ibu barunya. Ayahnya menikah dengan seorang janda, yang parahnya ditemuinya di diskotik. Saat ayahnya bekerja, Riko selalu disiksa Ibunya, namun saat ayahnya dirumah, sang Ibu, pura-pura baik dan sok kalem.  
"ne! Sebagai gantinya, kau bersihkan satu rumah sebelum tou-sanmu pulang, kalau kau tidak menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, jangan harap kau dapat makan malam" ucap Nakamura Mayumi, Ibu Riko sambil menyeburkan tubuh Riko untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke bathub. Sebenarnya, Riko bisa melawan, dia bisa, namun...  
Dia tak ingin ayahnya kecewa dan terluka, karena ayahnya sangat menyayangi ibu tirinya ini, bahkan ayahnya tak percaya dengan semua kenyataan yang diceritakan Riko mengenai Ibunya... Dan setelah selesai bercerita, kejadian diatas terulang lagi, Riko disiksa tanpa ampun...

"Riko! Kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" teriak Ibunya lagi  
"Ne Okaa-san, tinggal mengelap meja"  
"Cepat selesaikan dan beli gula di supermarket sebelah, SEBELUM-TOUSANMU-PULANG" ucap Mayumi dengan penekanan pada kata 'sebelum tousanmu pulang'. Tentu saja, kalau sampai ayah Riko pulang, dia akan tahu segala kebusukannya, dan dia pasti diusir dari rumah mewah ini, kehilangan seluruh harta-hartanya. Hanya Riko yang tahu kalau Mayumi gila harta, dia bahkan sudah melarang ayahnya untuk menikah dengan Mayumi, namun, ayahnya bilang 'ini urusan orang dewasa, anak kecil tak perlu ikut campur'.

Selesai mengelap meja, Riko pergi membeli gula, kebetulan supermarketnya ada di dekat rumah, dulu, sebelum supermarket ini dibangun, dia harus berjalan 5 km untuk pergi ke warung atau supermarket demi memenuhi pesanan 'ibu'nya, maklum, rumah Riko termasuk wilayah yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Sesampainya di supermarket, Riko berlari ke bagian gula dan kembali ke antrian dengan cepat, bagaimana pun, dia harus sampai kerumah sebelum tou-san pulang.

"Hey, kau dengar soal Hell Communication?" Riko langsung membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat kerumunan gadis yang sedang menggosip di antrian sebelahnya.  
"Apa? Hell Communication? Apa itu?"  
"Itu loh, yang bisa membalaskan dendammu, ketika kau mencari situs 'Hell Correspondence' tepat tengah malam, dan menuliskan nama orang yang kau benci kedalam kolom yang tersedia, orang yang kau tuliskan namanya disana akan dijatuhkan ke neraka, istilah singkatnya, mereka membalaskan dendammu"  
"apa-apaan itu? Tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang seperti itu... Kalaupun ada, pasti ada timbal baliknya..."  
"ya.. Entahlah, aku juga tidak perduli... Aku tidak punya dendam sih"  
dan percakapan gadis-gadis itu berakhir dengan tawa, sedangkan Riko yang mendengarnya hanya termenung, dan membereskan belanjaannya untuk dibawa pulang...

_-skip time-_

Saat ini, Riko sedang makan dengan ayah dan ibunya, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membicarakan soal 'Hell Communication' yang didengarnya, namun...  
Andaikan itu benar, dan Ibunya mencoba membuka situs itu... Dia yang akan mati...  
Selesai makan malam, Riko mencuci semua piring, dengan beralasan 'aku ingin membantu okaa-san' setelah ditanya oleh ayahnya.  
"harusnya, kau tidak perlu membantu kaa-san sebanyak itu, kaa-san pasti tidak keberatan mencuci piring, kau kan tadi sudah memasak"  
"ya.. Kaa-san tidak keberatan kok, kau tidak harus memaksakan dirimu, Riko-chan"  
Begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakan ayah dan ibunya sebelum dia mencuci piring, tou-san yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan kaa-san yang sok baik.  
'cih, mati saja kau' satu kalimat yang ada dibenak Riko, namun tak mampu ia ungkapkan, bagaimanapun, Mayumi sekarang ibunya, dan tousannya menyayangi ibunya, melukai ibunya sama saja dengan melukai ayahnya.

Selesai mencuci, Riko naik ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai, sudah jam 10, berarti dia harus menunggu 2 jam lagi untuk membuka situs 'Hell Correspondence' itu. Dia ingin membuktikan, apakah yang dikatakan gadis-gadis itu benar  
Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok...  
Waktu dengan cepat menunjukkan pukul 23.55, dengan cepat Riko membuka laptopnya dan membuka google, mengetikkan kata 'Hell Correspondence' di kotak pencarian, tepat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Riko meng-klik tulisan 'Hell Correspondence' dan layar laptop berubah menjadi hitam

Di layar tertulis :  
_'Tuliskan nama orang yang kau benci, akan kami balaskan dendammu'_  
Dibawah kata-kata itu, ada kolom untuk menuliskan nama seseorang dan tombol 'submit' dibawahnya lagi.

Dengan gemetaran, Riko menulis kata "Nakamura Mayumi" di kolom tersebut dan menggerakkan mousenya ke tombol submit...  
Tangannya gemetaran dan dia mulai berkeringat dingin...

KLIK

'oh tidak! Aku mengkliknya, doushiyou?' seketika Riko panik, namun sekelebat memori penyiksaan Ibunya terhadap dirinya mulai muncul satu persatu dan perlahan menenangkan dirinya.

_Kiseki wo inorou ka_  
_Dakedo higeki wa owaranai kodou_  
_Yami no oku de kurikaesu_  
_Sakebi, itami-_

Lagu milik Faylan yang mengalun dari handphone Riko mengagetkan dirinya, dengan cepat diraihnya handphone berwarna cokelat tersebut, tangannya masih gemetaran  
Ketika Riko membuka HPnya, masuk sebuah e-mail yang berasal dari 'Hell Correspondence', Riko terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan jatuh ke lantai, nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, entah kenapa e-mail itu terbuka sendiri dan pesan disana bertuliskan

_"Permintaan diterima.. Dari : Jigoku Shonen"_

* * *

Seketika, pandangan Riko berubah menjadi buram, kemudian hitam seluruhnya...  
Esok pagi, Riko terbangun dari tidurnya  
'bukannya kemarin aku pingsan di... lantai?'  
"Riko~ turunlah kebawah, hari ini Tou-san tidak ke kantor, ayo makan bersama~" suara sok lembut Ibunya membuat Riko melangkahkan kakinya kebawah  
'hari ini tou-san tidak bekerja, itu berarti aku tidak akan membersihkan rumah hari ini, syukurlah...'  
Sesampainya dibawah, Riko dan keluarganya sarapan bersama, Riko terlihat lebih ceria pagi ini namun dia tidak melihat seringai kejam Ibunya...

"Riko-chan, hari ini, temani Kaa-san ke pasar ya?"  
"Tapi Kaa-san.."  
"Ayolah, kau tidak ingin menemani Kaa-san?"  
"ne Riko-chan, temani kaa-sanmu" Riko melihat ke ayahnya, sang ayah yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis...  
"Hai' kaa-san..."

Sesampainya di pasar, bukan sesuatu yang biasa yang dilakukan Riko, dia bukan mengangkat belanjaan Ibunya, namun dia diminta mencopet pakaian disana, Riko mati-matian melawan, namun ibunya malah mengancam akan mempermalukannya disini, akhirnya dia menurut...  
Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke penjual pakaian, Riko melihat ada seorang pemuda menatapnya, dia memakai seragam sekolah berwarna hitam dengan dasi merah, mata birunya seakan menyala dan wajahnya datar, rambut birunya tertiup angin-

"Hey! Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepat kesini!" teriakan Ibunya membuyarkan tatapan Riko ke pemuda tadi  
"hai' kaa-san" Riko berlari kearah Ibunya dan mulai melakukan aksinya, dia begitu takut, takut dilihat orang, takut kedapatan dan malu...  
"HEY, RIKO-CHAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? UNTUK APA KAU MEMBAWA BAJU ITU?!" Mayumi dengan histeris menyimpan kembali pakaian yang diambil Riko, semua orang memandang kearah Riko  
"AKU TAK PERNAH MEMBESARKAN ANAK PENCURI SEPERTIMU!"

PLAK!

Mayumi menampar Riko, air mata mulai menggenangi mata Riko, ingin sekali ia berteriak kalau Ibunya yang menyuruhnya, malu, satu hal yang dirasakan Riko saat ini... Mayumi langsung berlari dengan air mata buayanya meninggalkan Riko sendirian...  
Beserta orang-orang yang menghujatnya...

_"anak pencuri, apa-apaan kau?"_  
_"tidak pernah diajar orang tuanya"_  
_"memalukan"_  
_"dasar pencuri"_

Hujatan demi hujatan diterima Riko, Riko berlari... Terus berlari... Sampai ia menemukan bangunan tinggi...  
Riko menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas di bangunan itu, dia mulai melepaskan sepatunya...  
Loncat...  
Satu hal yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini  
'Hell correspondence itu bohong! Mereka tidak ada..'  
Riko pun menutup matanya dan meloncat turun...

Saat membuka matanya, dia berada di satu tempat, langitnya menandakan hari sudah senja, matahari terbenam di barat  
_"hey, kau baik-baik saja?"_  
_Riko berbalik dengan cepat, melihat seorang pemuda tampan bermata crimson menatapnya, rambut pemuda itu berwarna putih seluruhnya, pemuda itu bersandar pada pohon di dekatnya..._  
_"apa kau membenci ibumu?" Riko kemudian menatap perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon yang disandari pemuda tadi, perempuan ini memiliki rambut pink dengan warna mata senada, tubuhnya dibalut kimono merah_  
_"apa yang kau inginkan? Apa membunuh ibumu sudah cukup?" dibelakangnya kemudian ada suara seorang pemuda, pemuda itu memiliki rambut_  
_berwarna kuning, dengan bulu mata lentik dan matanya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya_  
_"tidak... aku ingin, membawa ibuku ke neraka.. Dia selalu menyiksaku, mempermalukanku, aku benci dia, aku benci..."_  
_"Kau dengar itu? Tetsu-sama?" perempuan berkimono itu melihat kearah kiri Riko, dengan cepat Riko berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam hitam, dasi merah, rambut dan mata berwarna biru yang menatapnya dengan datar _  
_"Aku Tetsuya Kuroko..."_  
_"Jigoku Shonen?!"_  
_"Seberapa besar kau membenci ibumu?"_  
_"Aku sangat membencinya, sangat, sangat, onegai, bawa dia ke neraka!"_  
_"Hmmm... Akise!" Kuroko memanggil Akise, pemuda berambut putih tadi_  
_"Hai' Tetsu-sama" Pemuda tadi berputar 360 derajat dan kemudian berubah menjadi boneka jerami berwarna silver yang dipungut Kuroko setelahnya._  
_"Ambil ini..." Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah boneka yang langsung diambil Riko setelahnya._  
_"Apa ini?"_  
_"Itu adalah sebuah boneka jerami, ketika kau menarik tali merah yang melilit di leher boneka itu, maka kau terikat perjanjian denganku, kami akan membalaskan dendammu pada orang yang kau benci..."_  
_Riko baru saja akan menarik tali merah dileher boneka itu, ketika suara Kuroko kembali menghentikannya_  
_"Tapi... Kalau kau menariknya, dua simbol lubang akan muncul dan itu berarti, kau sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan kami, dan kau harus membayar jasa kami"_  
_"membayar? Apa?" suara Riko mulai gemetaran_  
_"Ketika kau mati, kau akan masuk ke neraka" Kuroko melanjutkan..._  
_"Apa?!"_  
_"Tapi itu ketika kau sudah mati" pemuda berambut kuning itu melanjutkan kata-kata Kuroko_  
_"Arwahmu akan menderita, selamanya bergentayangan" gadis berkimono itu melanjutkan_

SIIINGGG

Pandangan Riko buram, kemudian, dia kembali ke atas gedung tadi...  
Riko terus menatap boneka silver ditangannya, ia ingin menarik tali itu, namun dia akan mati...  
Sosok Kuroko kemudian muncul di jendela samping kamarnya  
"Semua itu tergantung padamu"  
Namun Riko tidak melihatnya...

"Riko!" Riko tidak sadar kalau Ibunya ada dibelakangnya  
"eh?!" Riko langsung beranjak, namun Ibunya dengan cepat mencekik lehernya  
"Mati kau, anak sial, ayahmu akan meminum racun yang kuberikan padanya dan kau akan mati disini!"  
Riko tidak punya pilihan lain... Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan

BRET!

Riko menarik tali merah di boneka itu dan suara Akise, pemuda berambut putih itu memenuhi indera pendengarannya  
_"Dendam akan terbalaskan"_

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mayumi!"  
Ayah Riko dengan cepat melepaskan cengkraman Mayumi di leher Riko.  
"kau..." Mayumi membelalakkan matanya, tak mungkin Kagetora, ayah Riko bisa naik, tadi dia pasti sudah meminum racun yang dia campurkan ke dalam kopinya.  
Kagetora mulai mencengkram pundak Mayumi dan perlahan wajah Kagetora berubah menjadi tengkorak, dengan busa di mulutnya, Mayumi menoleh ke samping dan melihat Riko, rambut cokelatnya berubah menjadi putih, wajahnya penuh darah dan tembok disekitarnya berubah menjadi daging.  
Mayumi menendang Kagetora dan berlari menuruni tangga, dibawah dia melihat Riko sedang menangis, entah kenapa Mayumi berpikiran kalau itu Riko yang asli, dia kemudian mengambil pisau dapur dan mulai menusuk lengan Riko, namun tidak ada darah yang keluar...  
Saat Riko berbalik, wajahnya berubah menjadi wanita berambut pink, bibirnya mengeluarkan darah  
Dan ditangga, turunlah lelaki berambut putih dengan mata crimson, juga lelaki berambut kuning...  
"Kau penjahat, kau melukai anak kecil..." perempuan berambut pink itu mulai angkat bicara  
"dasar lintah darat" kedua pemuda itu mulai menudingnya juga  
"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Riko! Anak itu memang perlu disiksa, dia mengetahui rahasiaku, dasar anak sial!"  
"kau dengar itu? Tetsu-sama?" Pemuda berambut putih berbicara pada seseorang, Mayumi dengan cepat berbalik ke belakang-

-dan mendapati pemuda berambut biru dengan warna mata senada menatapnya dingin...  
"bayangan yang tersesat dalam kegelapan... memandang rendah orang lain dan menyiksa mereka... Jiwamu tenggelam ke dalam karma yang penuh dosa... Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja?"

_Tring~_

Mayumi terbangun, mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah perahu, lelaki berambut biru itu mendayung perahu itu pelan...  
"Kemana kau akan membawaku?!"  
pemuda itu diam...

GREP!

Sebuah tangan memeluk Mayumi dari belakang, tangan itu berwarna putih pucat dan membawa sejumlah uang  
"Kau suka anak muda? Suka uang~?" pemuda berambut putih dan bermata crimson yang dikenalinya sebagai teman pemuda berambut biru ini mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mayumi  
"apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan!"  
"Tidak~" suara pemuda itu sedikit berubah menjadi suara desahan, kemudian tangan pemuda itu yang tadinya memegang uang berubah menjadi lintah yang mulai menjalari tubuh Mayumi

"Jiwa-jiwa yang jahat, akan terbawa ke neraka... Kami akan mengantarmu ke neraka" pemuda berambut biru itu berbisik pelan, perahu mereka melewati sungai yang indah dan mulai masuk ke suatu gerbang...  
Kemudian mereka menghilang dalam kegelapan

* * *

Riko menatap rumahnya yang sudah bersih sekarang, dia dan ayahnya membersihkan rumah ini dan menata ulang dalam rangka perayaan karena 'ibu jahat sudah pergi'  
"Ne, Riko-chan, gomen, tou-san tidak tahu kalau Mayumi menjahatimu"  
"Daijoubu tou-san" ucap Riko dengan senyum sumringah  
"bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar? Tou-san ganti baju dulu ya?" Kagetora kemudian meninggalkan Riko dan pergi ke kamarnya  
Riko melihat kebagian dadanya, terdapat dua lubang sebagai tanda perjanjiannya disana...  
Kemudian Riko tersenyum, toh, itu saat dia akan mati nanti...

"Jiwa-jiwa yang kotor, akan dibawa ke neraka..." di rumah Jigoku Shonen, muncul satu lilin dengan nama "Aida Riko" di batangnya...

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Hahaha, muncul lagi satu fanfic ngga jelas di dunia per-fanfic-an T^T  
Karakter Mirai Nikki disini hanya sebagai karakter tambahan, sebenarnya, karakter KnB yang mendominasi disini ^^  
RnR ya minna  
Gomen, tidak menerima flames, atau yang berhubungan dengan hujatan, cacian dan makian :')**

Sekali lagi RnR ^^  



End file.
